Catch Me if You Can't
by LittleBunnyFooFooMUST-DIE
Summary: Togami Byakuya must go undercover as a librarian to catch the serial killer Genocider Syo and ensure his right as head of the Togami family business. But things don't go exactly as you plan when dealing with an unpredictable girl with dissociative identity disorder. Pre-despair AU, possible Togami x Fukawa.


"Yes, I am aware of the situation. Yes, yes, I know." Togami Byakuya paced the floor of his lavish library, outfitted with three separate tiers and a connecting spiral staircase. "But mother," he nearly whined into his cell phone, pausing in his pacing to rub his temples. After making some various other noises of affirmation he abruptly ended the conversation, groaned, and fell into his plush desk chair.

His mother had managed to spare him a thought on her spa vacation and perused the news, searching for ways he could best the rest of the potential Togami heirs. Byakuya, being the youngest, was not the most likely candidate to take over the family company and needed every possible accomplishment under his belt, including catching a known serial killer.

She was known as Genocider Syo and she was just the right thing to boost his reputation. If he used his wits and classified police files he had on the case and managed to capture her then he would have beaten top investigators at their game, though he was definitely more interested in "taking the crown" and running the business.

The only problem was that Togami would have to go where no Togami went before and use himself as bait while working a menial, mildly uninteresting job dealing with common people.

A middle aged or older woman looked over the rims of her glasses at the dressed down heir with a questioning look on her face. Wearing only his black slacks and button down shirt he attempted to look more like a young adult attempting to land a job at a local library, not a young man with a personal fund rumored to be 400 billion yen. Perhaps it was the fact that he refused to part with his green ribbon tie that was worth more than the woman's entire closet.

"I am very knowledgable and would be an excellent addition to your," he paused briefly to consider his word choice and not insult the head librarian. "Meek library." She looked skeptical until he handed her a 5000 yen bill (about fifty U.S. dollars).

She looked both directions then folded the money into her purse. She smiled at the young Togami and said, "You're hired. When can you start?"

Togami was restocking the paperback section when he saw her. After a few anonymous tips and other simple deductions the famous romance novelist Touko Fukawa was a prime suspect for the string of crucification murders. With a school girl uniform, glasses, and pigtail braids the young twitchy girl did not seem like anything to be wary of, but Togami knew better to judge a book by its cover, even if it smelled. A distinct odor followed her into the section of romance novels, as if she didn't bathe often and had a diet consisting of mainly instant noodles.

She didn't approach him the first day, the second, or even his first week of working there. His mother was growing impatient with his lack of progress in the investigation, but she didn't know that the girl would follow Togami around on his rounds, peeking at him from behind bookshelves. He knew that she was developing a slight obsession, or crush, or whatever it was, according to the plan and he was going to let her come to him.

He didn't have to wait long. One day she came sauntering up with her hands on her hips. "Hey there handsome, I'm looking for a book on...sewing supplies. You know, like scissors?" A wide grin spread across her face and Togami blinked, taken aback. It surely could not have been the shy girl who had been observing him for the past week. And referencing scissors like that, they were Genocider Syo's weapon of choice.

"Of course," he responded politely walking towards the correct section. "Please come with me." After pulling a few books for her, he leaned back against the shelf and gave her what he thought was his most charming smile. "Could I inquire as to what your name is?" He was automatically formal, lacking the correct social skills to talk to "peers" and not just potential business partners and underlings. Though she was definitely below his level.

The girl seemed to contemplate his question for a moment with a finger on her chin. Togami noticed her abnormally long tongue when it flicked over her lips and she said, "You could call me whatever you like, but Syo would do." Then she winked at him and left the library, leaving the books behind on a shelf.

Togami adjusted his glasses with an arrogant smirk on his face, things were about to get interesting, very, very interesting.

A/N: 5000 yen is about fifty U.S. dollars just in case you're wondering. I'm thinking maybe five chapters for this?


End file.
